Train modeling is a unique hobby that provides a creative outlet for children and adults alike. Various model track pieces and accessories are assembled into a model layout on which model trains run. The layout can be modeled in various scales or gauges. HO is one of the most popular scales among train modelers. In HO scale, every 1 inch represents 87 inches and the rails on HO scale train track are only approximately 0.65 inches apart. Smaller scales, such as N scale, are also popular. In N scale, every 1 inch typically represents 160 inches and the rails are only 0.354 inches apart.
Model trains are often powered by electricity. The train engine typically has at least two pairs of metal wheels and houses an electric motor that causes the wheels to turn. The motor in the train engine is powered by an electric current flowing through the rails of the train track. The wheels each have a rim and a rail contact surface. The rim guides the wheel along the track rail while the rail contact surface is in electrical contact with the track rail. Because the wheels are metal, they have a tendency to oxidize and often become coated with oil and grease. It is important that the track rails and the rail contact surfaces of the wheels are, clean as dirt buildup will interfere with the electrical connection and negatively affect performance.
A number of train cars can be hitched to the engine and pulled around the track. Each train car has at least two pairs of non-motorized, free-spinning wheels. Model train car wheels can be made of metal and used to conduct electric current from the track into the car to power accessories, such as lights. Some model train ear wheels arc plastic and create static electricity as they travel around the track, which attracts dust and other contaminants to the wheels and track. Regardless of what the wheels are made, the rail contact surfaces should be kept clean to prevent soiling or damaging the rails, causing uneven wear and tear to the wheels or rails, or negatively impacting conductivity between a car accessory (such as a light) and the track. Excessive dirt buildup can also cause derailment.
Model railroad tracks are typically made of steel, brass, or nickel and have a tendency to oxidize in the same manner metal train wheels do. Track rails also become coated with adhesives, grease, oil, dirt, and other materials used on the model layout. Dirty track rails can interfere with the electrical conductivity between the rails and the train wheels, thereby negatively affecting performance. On a digital command control (DCC) layout, signals are transmitted through the track to the trains. Decoders in a DCC system are susceptible to even a small amount of dirt on the rails. The rails must also be kept clean to ensure that the train wheels can gain the proper traction at all speeds and on all track grades.
Automated track cleaning devices are known in the art. Many of these automatic cleaning devices include a cleaning element attached to a train car. The cleaning element is then pulled across the rails as the train car moves around the track. There are several problems with automated track cleaning devices. First, they are dependent on conductivity to run properly. Second, they do not thoroughly clean the track. Finally, they can damage fragile portions of the track, such as switches, crossovers, turnouts and decouplers. For these reasons, model railroaders often resort to manually cleaning their tracks. On an extensive model layout, there are hard to reach portions of track, such as those beneath bridges and in tunnels, and congested areas where it is difficult to maneuver a cleaning element.